El verdadero amor de Kota
by NYUescorpion
Summary: Lucy ya controla sus dos personalidades y ahora sin sus cuernos pero con sus vectores librara una gran batalla ¿ conquistar a Kota ?


_**Hola a todos, como verán soy nueva así que si este fic no es de su agrado no me critiquen **_

_**Gracias y disfruten:**_

_**AVENTURAS EN EL SANTUARIO**_

_**Era un hermoso día en el santuario el sol brillaba y todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…**_

_**camus: ahhhhh **_

_**shura: ¿Qué pasa? – "alarmado"**_

_**camus: miloooooo de Escorpiooooo**_

_**aioria: ¿Qué hizo ahora ese alacrán –" Con un bate de beisbol en la mano"**_

_**etanto los santos de oro buscaban al escurridizo escorpión, los santos de broce jugaban en un lago:**_

_**hyoga: Seiya bobo así no se juega **_

_**ikki: Te lo dije no debimos traer al poni alado no sabe ni siquiera cuanto es 2x2.- "Malhumorado"**_

_**En ese momento llega Milo con un libro:**_

_**milo: hola holgazanes – "dijo con indiferencia"**_

_**shiryu: Maestro escorpio debería ser más respetuoso no le hemos hecho nada.**_

_**milo: lo lamento estoy de mal humor por culpa del idiota de Aioros.**_

_**seiya: ¿Quién es Aioros? **_

_**caída anime de todos los que estaban ahí.**_

_**ikki: Seiya bruto Aioros es el caballero de sagitario.**_

_**milo: Algunas veces pienso que no sé porque Athena lo quiere, Saga es mejor.**_

_**shun: De que habla maestro escorpio – confundido**_

_**milo: no se han enterado – con una mano en la cabeza**_

_**shiryu: porque te impresionas?**_

_**milo: Saga y athena son pareja.**_

_**Todos: Queeeeee.**_

_**Milo: Así como lo oyen – dijo con una sonrisa picara**_

_**shun: maestro escorpio tiene pareja**_

_**milo: "agacha la cabeza" - no**_

_**seiya: mira lo que hiciste shun se pondra a llorar.**_

_**Milo: idiota no voy a llorar, solo me siento frustrado al ser la unca persona en el santuario que no tgiene pareja**_

_**hyoga. bueno y porque estas enojado con aioros.**_

_**milo: les contare.**_

_**" FLASH BACK"**_

_** milo comia con aioros en el templo de acuario **_

_**milo: que lees?**_

_**aioros: el diario de camus**_

_**milo: "escupe el cafe" - Quee estas loco **_

_**aioros: sip**_

_**milo: " le da un sorbo al cafe" - cuando se entere.**_

_**aioros : no lo hara **_

_**milo: por?**_

_**aioros: hice una trampa cuando camus llegue mi alarma mhara su magia.**_

_**en ese momento entro camus, la al alarma de aioros hace su efecto y en dos segundo camus esta gritando como loco y ve a milo que estaba recogiendo el diario de camus porque aioros al correr lo tiro.**_

_**Camus: ahhh**_

_**el grito asusta al escorpion y corre con el diario en la mano**_

_**shura: ¿Qué pasa? – "alarmado"**_

_**camus: miloooooo de Escorpiooooo**_

_**aioria: ¿Qué hizo ahora ese alacrán –" Con un bate de beisbol en la mano"**_

_**" FIN DEL FLASH BACK"**_

_**ikki: que mal, deberias ir y hablar con camus.**_

_**milo: me mataria aun tengo el diario - " mostrando el cuaderno"**_

_**shiryu: no te preocupes iremos contigo aun asi tengo que hablar con shura**_

_**entretanto los santos 10 santos de oro bucaban a milo tods excepto aiorros que habia huido **_

_**mu: siento el cosmo de milo acercandose con los santos de bronce y tu diario**_

_**aldebaran: sigo sin creer que milo haya cogido tu diario**_

_**camus: lo vi cuando cai y grite lo estaba cogiendo **_

_**shaka: quien mas estaba con el aioros pero ese loc desaparecio**_

_**aioria con el bate de beisbol golpea a camus**_

_**camus: auu y eso porque**_

_**aioria : mi hermano no esta loco **_

_**shura: como sea.**_

_**en ese momento escuchan un grito**_

_**seiya ahhhh no por favor ahhhh auxilio.**_

_**todos salieron y vieron a milo con la mano en su frente y moviendola de un al otro,hyoga ikki y shiryu pegandole a seiya y shun intento separlos**_

_**camus pero que.. milo**_

_**milo: antes de intentar matarme escuchenme aioros lo hizo a mi ni siquiera me gusta leer prefiero golpear al burro con alas**_

_**shura: estoy con milo lo conocemos y habia que analizar milo leeria si la cuestion fuera de vida o de muerte**_

_**camus: tiene razon ahora gritatare: aioros de sagitariooooo**_


End file.
